


When The Waves Sing

by Rochuwu



Series: Of Youth, Adventures and Treasures [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood and murder, Choi San-centric, Doctor Yeosang, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I don't know if I'll write obscenities, I don't speak English but I'm doing my best, I love Ateez as pirates, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, San is a hunter of marine creatures, San is mute, Strangers to Friends, Threats, Violence, but only at the beginning, fluff at some times, is this going to be a long history?, mingi is an idiot, pirate captain Hongjoong, probably, san is a sweetheart, then friends to lovers, why? well... why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochuwu/pseuds/Rochuwu
Summary: After a terrifying encounter with a mermaid that nearly ended his life, San is extremely unlucky to meet Ateez, one of the most feared pirate crews of the moment. The pirates tell him that he owes them his life, but San only thinks about going home as soon as possible, too bad his rescuers have no plans to set foot on his land for long months-------------This is the first part of a saga, all the ships mentioned will be present but two will be the centers for each job.I don't speak English fluently, so I'm sorry if you see any spelling mistakes.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Of Youth, Adventures and Treasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	When The Waves Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. The chapters will get longer as time goes by, but they will all be between 2200 and 3200 words. I will update twice a week.  
> I have nothing more to say, so I hope you enjoy this first part <3

Choi San was a sea creature hunter who worked off the shores of the Yokjido Islands.

His grandfather taught him his profession since childhood, and San grew up learning more about sea creatures than how to do math. He remembers with nostalgia the nights where his grandfather told him stories of the times when he embarked on long voyages across the world, discovering and studying all kinds of magical sea creatures, from the most peaceful to the most aggressive and violent. San and his sister spent their time playing around the house, pretending to be hunters who caught magical creatures and saved people, little by little that game became their desire and purpose in life.

Even if San's sister Haneul loved her grandfather's stories, she preferred the love stories her grandmother told her while they went out for a walk. She dreamed of finding the perfect man, a tall and muscular sailor who would take her to travel the world on a ship. Surprisingly she found someone like that, San remembers that he was small when he saw Haneul waiting in the port for Juwon to arrive, then spend the entire stay of the man on earth together. San was just a preteen when Haneul married Juwon, and fulfilling the girl's dream, they both boarded a large ship and went wherever the wind took them. Since then neither San or his grandparents have heard anything from Haneul, and despite his grandparents' smiles, San was able to see the pain in their eyes.

San grew into his twenties, bought a house on a hill above the beach, and worked hunting the hostile creatures that entered the shores where he lived. He visited his grandparents often and the townspeople were very nice to him, but even if San didn't want to admit it he felt empty. He wanted a life of adventure as he had always dreamed of, but slowly he was realizing that perhaps that desired life would never be for him.

One dark night there was a big storm and the waves looked wild and dangerous. San, from his little cabin located just above the beaches, saw a familiar figure walking safely into the water.

\- Grandfather?-

San narrowed his eyes in hopes of seeing better. As soon as he confirmed his suspicions, San ran out of his house down the hill, he didn't have long before his grandfather was swallowed by the water. He ran and ran, but felt like he was getting nowhere. San felt faint, he saw his grandfather with the water on his thighs and skeletal hands begin to take him by the legs, slowly rising to his chest. That gave San a boost of energy, and his legs moved much faster than they ever had.

Finally he reached his grandfather, took him tightly by the arm and turned him over, he felt cold to the touch, but the image of his completely white eyes, the violet lips and the lines of blood sprouting from wounds on his chest would never leave the youngest´s mind. _He had lost him_ , his soul had left his body the moment the mermaid had stabbed on his chest her long and sharp nails. The inert and empty body of his grandfather fell into his arms, the weight of the corpse was incomparable with the weight in his heart.

San knew there was nothing he could do when he realized that he was also in the water, he insulted himself for being so stupid when he felt cold and bony hands make contact with his skin, the long and sharp nails buried themselves lightly in his thighs, breaking the cloth of the pants he was wearing. With one last look of pain, San was forced to throw aside his grandfather's and focus on saving his own life. He must not let the creature's hands touch his head, chest, or back. The task felt impossible, especially when he felt his legs lose energy and fail, dropping him until he was completely submerged underwater.

The storm could be heard from afar, the current was taking him further and further from the coast. He opened his eyes underwater and tried to focus his gaze on the voluptuous figure that was swimming happily in front of him, preparing to dig his claws into his body and absorb all his energy until he was completely empty. His legs were no longer responding, but his arms were. When he saw the mermaid approaching again he tightly grasped her slender wrists, keeping her hands immobilized. He began to squeeze harder, feeling the scaly skin sting against his palms, with a dull movement of his hands, San broke the bones of the mermaid's wrists. Immediately I heard a high-pitched sound that would have burst his eardrums, but since they were underwater the sound was muffled.

San was beginning to drown, he felt like he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He released the mermaid's hands and began to push his arms toward the surface. He saw the mermaid look in pain at his hands and begin to swim away from him. San came to the surface and gasped for air. He looked around desperately. He could see the beaches of the island further away than he would have thought they would be. It was still raining, and big waves crashed against him, submerging him in the water again and complicating his task of breathing. His legs were beginning to regain their mobility, and the pain of his injuries was present there.

Out of nowhere, arms are tightly hugging his torso, the mermaid had returned, her eyes red with anger and her hands still unusable. She plunged into the water, taking San back with her.

San was ready to continue fighting, a mermaid without hands is almost useless, he only had to break her tail, which was difficult due to the flexibility of these, similar to the human spine. When San put his hands on the mermaid's tail the creature did something that San would never have imagined. The mermaid opened his mouth, his jaw opening almost completely, and that was the scariest image San had ever seen in his entire life. There were fangs everywhere without following any kind of order, they were uncountable, they extended deep into his throat, each one of the fangs was extremely sharp. San was terrified when he saw a long snake-like tongue come out of the mermaid's mouth. He felt the mermaid wrap her arms around his neck and push him towards her. San didn't try to fight, realizing that nothing he did could beat _that_.

The mermaid closed her mouth slightly around San's throat, and the boy opened his mouth from the pain he felt when many fangs dug superficially into his skin. Water began to fill San's lungs, as he felt the scratchy tongue press hard on his Adam's apple. The fangs began to sink deeper and deeper into his neck and his vision was beginning to darken. The last thing San saw before losing consciousness was a giant ship-like shadow covering the weak light of the dawn that was beginning to illuminate the water.

\---------------------------------

San was recovering consciousness little by little, he felt a pain in his throat and his head was throbbing strongly, when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a boy looking disinterestedly at a book, he seemed not to realize that he was awake .

He was not going to lie, the stranger was handsome: he had wavy black hair, large eyes, a very marked jaw and a small mole strategically placed under his left eye that gave him an elegant touch. San glanced at the boy's body, shoulders a bit broad with strong arms, he wore a loose shirt that exposed his marked collarbones and… _wait a minute_. San focused his attention on a pendant that hung from a ribbon around his neck. It was small but shiny, it seemed to be gold although it was a bit dirty, it had a curious shape, similar to that of a compass with an hourglass in the center, just above what appeared to be two joined triangles, San also see the slight marked shape of the world's continents. San analyzed it for a few seconds trying to remember where he had seen that before until a feeling of panic ran down his spine. _Ateez, the most feared pirate crew of the moment._

Ateez was known throughout the world, although their were primarily feared in Asia due to their violent encounters with other pirate crews. Stole, killed and kidnapped, the Ateez crew was the most savage of all pirate crews at the time.

A feeling of anxiety washed over San's body, her limbs trembling the moment he made eye contact with the young man sitting next to him. He wanted to run away from him, but because of the pain in her throat, the pain in her legs, and the fact that he didn't know where he was, it left him in a disadvantageous position. The stranger quickly got to his feet, approaching the bed where San was resting.

\- Hey, are you awake.-

San tried to move once more, but the pain in his legs made an appearance again, laying him back on the bed. He wanted to grunt in pain… _What?_ San tried to growl again, but no sound came out, _shit_. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but again no sound was heard. The boy seemed to understand about his lack of speech, but took it as something off his throat. He walked to a table near the bed and poured a metal cup of water and handed it to San.

\- Don't look at me like that, it's just water. You will be able to speak better when you hydrate your throat.-

_You don't understand_ , San wanted to say. His voice wasn't coming back because _he didn't have it_. Now that he was beginning to remember the previous events, San should be dead. _What was he doing there, with a pirate from the most dangerous crew in Asia?_

He took the cup in his hands and brought it to his lips suspiciously, swallowing the water became difficult, his throat still hurt a lot, so the movement of his throat when passing the water almost made him cry, although he could not deny that the cold water made her body relax. The stranger looked at him patiently, waiting for him to begin to speak. The eye contact was long-lasting and uncomfortable. San made a first movement, raised his hand with a little fear and pointed to his bandaged neck, then raised his index finger and moved it from one side to the other.

\- You can not speak?-

San shook his head weakly from side to side. An awkward silence spread across the room again. The stranger looked at him curiously and left the room quickly.

San stayed half lying half sitting on the bed. He raised his hand again and touched the bandage that covered his neck. _Had the pirates saved him? Had the pirates cured him? Why?_ San examined the room in which he found, the walls and the floor were made of wood, there was only a few pieces of furniture. From the slight movement in the room San assumed he was on a ship… _oh shit, he was on a ship!_

Thousands of thoughts began to invade San's head, her grandmother status was her main concern, now that her grandfather had died, her grandmother must have been so lonely. San's heart beat with sadness in his chest when he remembered the image of his grandfather's lifeless body in his arms, _he didn´t save him ... maybe if he had run a little faster_.... Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to come out at any moment.

The door to the room opened again, the same young man as before and two more entered the room. The first one looked serious, he was short and thin, had a blond mullet and was frankly attractive, he held in his hands a wooden box with a book and a pen on it. The second boy was taller, he had cold eyes that perfectly complemented his serious expression, his hair was dark blonde and was neatly combed, he seemed to doubt what to say. San noticed the same pendant on the boys' necks. _Great, more dangerous pirates._

\- Are you sure he can't speak? -

The tall boy's voice was soft, and although his question was directed at the two young men next to him his eyes did not move away from San, who felt that the heavy look over him was digging into his soul.

\- Wooyoung said that he cannot speak, and from the wounds that I healed, it is not surprising that his throat does not work well for a few weeks-

The blonde's deep voice surprised San. _Had he healed him?_ He opened his mouth trying to test his luck once more, but again nothing was spoken. The boy who deduces that he is Wooyoung rushes to take the book and pen and put them on San's lap, as he walks away he gives him a smile, and the tall blonde in the back looks at him disapprovingly.

\- You can write there.-

San looked curiously and suspiciously at the book and then at the pirates. _Why were they being nice to him?_

\- Come on kid, we don't have all day-

San opened the book and took the pen between his fingers, he wrote quickly:

**Who are you?**

\- Don't you know who we are? Wow, this is new-

The bubbly laughter of the black-haired boy was heard throughout the room. _Of course I know who you are, but maybe if I play dumb you will have more compassion on me._

\- We're pirates. Right now you are in our ship, and I´m here to inform you that you owe us your life.-

_Oh, there is their kindness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you haven´t noticed what appears written with the inclined letter are San´s thoughts


End file.
